1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of audio and signal processing, and, more particularly, to eliminating an unwanted signal from a mixture of a desired signal and an unwanted signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice sample can be a mixture of a desired signal and an unwanted signal. For example, the desired signal may be a voice, and the unwanted signal may be background music. If the background music is of a sufficient auditory level in relation to the auditory level of the voice, the desired signal may be masked by the background music such that the desired signal cannot be clearly understood. Therefore, it would be advantageous to eliminate or reduce the unwanted signal from the recording such that the desired signal can be more clearly understood.
Classical techniques for eliminating an unwanted signal are the Widrow-Hoff techniques. The Widrow-Hoff techniques are prone to certain errors. It is sensitive to errors in phase estimates of a filter and an unwanted signal. It is also unreliable if a side signal and a mixture are not aligned properly.